Una Buena Actuación
by yumita
Summary: Un secreto, y una actuación que deja huellas.


**Una buena Actuación**

-**No puede seguir pretendiendo que nada ocurre…**- se dice a sí mismo, y es que últimamente dicha frase tiende a escapársele en instantes de soledad y reflexión, que curiosamente, desde aquella boda que falló, han sido bastantes..., es más, podría considerar aquel evento como una divina señal..., ¡¡Una vaga advertencia!!- **Si no hago nada, puedo perderla para siempre.**

Los recuerdos de las palabras que su padre hace tiempo le dirigiera, le indican de la dignidad y orgullo de un hombre, y frustrado admite que de ambos hoy carece... ¿y todo por culpa de quién? De aquella chiquilla revoltosa que goza de ignorancia en todo a lo que a él respecta, ¡si tan sólo supiera cuánto elogio cruza por su mente cada vez que la ve! ¡si tan sólo supiera que es ella precisamente la protagonista de cada uno de sus sueños, algunos quizás demasiado íntimos! Y es que es ella la digna poseedora de un carácter diferente, completamente inusual y es esto lo que trae al joven Saotome por el camino de la perdición, y es que no ha hallado nunca en una mujer lo que hoy complementa a quién interpreta su rol de prometida, ¡Oh y sin contar lo que el tiempo inmisericorde ha hecho de ella! Y es que, cada vez que la ve le parece más hermosa... Y por ende, ha pillado a una que otra mirada posarse pervertida sobre ella, y él, como un cobarde, calla por temor a una revelación que simplemente no sabe bien si está preparado para dar..., ¡Cuánto lo detesta! Los inapropiados celos se comportan cual veneno corre por su sangre y es capaz de exterminar con la mirada, su inocente e ingenua doncella no lo nota, pero cómo goza al ver huir a aquella manada pervertida porque una sola mirada amenazante es devastadora viniendo de aquel con pintas de novio en celo..., y nadie es capaz de comentarlo.

Y hoy, que mira su reflejo, se sonríe con orgullo.

Sus pensamientos se hallan en orden absoluto, ha madurado y cree conveniente hacer saber cuánto antes aquello que emerge de su esquivo corazón..., es hora de cuidar de ella como se lo merece, ya no en secreto, y es que la ama..., y si la ama, como todo buen guerrero, no puede arriesgarse a perder porque es éste un acto de cobardía y uno que puede costarle demasiado caro.

Abandona el cuarto de baño, baja las escaleras y conduce sus pasos al salón, en dónde había visto por última vez a la jovencita muy entretenida con una película.

Y al entrar..., lo que vio le dejó sin habla, completamente congelado. Ahí, frente a sus ojos, descansaba cruel la imagen a la que siempre temió.

Akane.., ¡SU Akane!, entre los brazos de un hombre, que simplemente no era él, y aquel... era Kogiro, un chico que decía no sentir nada por su prometida, que a diferencia del resto no encontraba en ella un atisbo de hermosura, que sencillamente no era su tipo..., y ahora, es él el que sin contemplación arrebata lo que debería pertenecerle a ÉL. No, no se callaría...

-**Akane…-** pronuncia su nombre con la mayor normalidad que le fue permitida, pero no era suficiente, y es que nunca antes aquel nombre había brotado con tanto dolor.

Se separan y miran al joven Saotome, se vuelven a mirar, y seguidamente, con descaro, le dedican una sonrisa..., ¡¡Un maldito gesto!!

-**Lo siento, Ranma, pero yo….** – dice en un tono suave - **…Amo a Kogiro.**

-**Lo siento mucho, enserio**- acota el bandido.

Sí, quizás fue su culpa..., quizás ya es demasiado tarde y él no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo, y de repente experimenta una plena repulsión a este término inocente.

**-..., pero descuida, ahora puedes casarte con quién mejor te apetezca**- continúa- después de todo nunca me has querido.

Y es esa sonrisa perturbadora la que acompaña sus palabras, lo que le enfurece más, porque parece estar contenta...., y este orgullo que le domina cada vez que puede, se manifiesta:

-**Tienes razón**- sonríe falsamente- **Hacen una 'muy bonita pareja'…, 'son tal para cual'.**

Y abandona seguidamente el salón, se dirige a su cuarto y con rudeza guarda cada prenda que es de su pertenencia, ¡Cuánto agradece la ausencia de los parientes!....., y abandona el cuarto por medio de la ventana, dejando una carta sobre el futón en el que durmió cada noche durante dos años y medio.

Una mano femenina recoge el curioso objeto con remitente y que por destinatario traía 'Familia', dichoso término.

**-¿Crees que fue lo mejor, Akane?-** cuestiona el muchacho, con un semblante de evidente tristeza.

La chica se gira a mirarlo y en su mirada cristalina puede divisarse una absoluta madurez.

-**No podía ser tan egoísta de permitirle casarse con una mujer con cáncer ¿o sí?**- sonríe..., entre tanta pena, sonríe- **ÉL se merece a una mujer que esté a su lado durante toda la vida, no una que a los dos meses de casados le dejará viudo….**

-**Debiste decírselo**- inquirió.

**-¿Para qué? Para que sufriera cuando se entere y cuando me muera**- niega con la cabeza, sin abandonar esa condenada sonrisa-** Basta con una vez, quizás….-** desvía la vista a la ventana, pudiendo divisar aquella amada figura alejarse cada vez más de ella**-…. Encuentre el amor en otra parte, esa mujer será la más afortunada del mundo.**

-**Pudiste haber sido tú….-** acota- **Ranma te ama.**

La chica vuelve a mirar a su compañero de clase y le responde, con las lágrimas deslizándose reveladoras y sin abandonar su sonrisa:

-**Kogiro, ha sido una buena actuación.**

**FIN**


End file.
